Living a Life of Love
by Ashleigh1
Summary: Hermione and Draco in love during Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Surprise

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. None of the colors, places, nothing is mine. Everything here belongs to J.K. Rowling.

****

****

**Living a Life of Love**

****

CHAPTER 1: Surprise!

Hermione Granger sat in the boxcar of the train to Hogwarts with her best friends, Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron were eagerly munching on Chocolate Frogs. Well, Harry was but Ron was trying to catch his.

"You two are such idiots."

"Why, thank you." Harry replied annoyingly.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go find the food cart and buy something to eat," said Hermione while standing up and opening the door.

Hermione walked out into the isle and glanced up and down the train looking for the cart. As she spotted it, she saw it was at the very end of the train. Hermione started off walking towards the lady with the cart. She finally arrived.

"Excuse me, miss?" said Hermione sheepishly.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" replied the kind old lady.

"May I have 3 boxes of Bernie Bots Every Flavor Beans, please?" asked Hermione clutching her hands.

"Of course." said the lady while handing her her food.

Hermione turned around after thanking the lady and was just about to start walking.

"Pst…Hermione…in here," called out Draco Malfoy.

_"Ooh…that boy better have a good reason for disturbing me!" thought Hermione._

"Yes?" asked Hermione while stepping into his boxcar. Surprisingly, he was alone.

"I…uh…you're headgirl this year, right?" asked Draco.

"Yes, and you are headboy. I already know," replied Hermione.

"Yes, I am. You damn mudblood. Don't act like such a know-it-all. Maybe somebody would like you if you didn't act that way! Anyways, on to the point. You know, we're going to be in the same common room this year, as well as right next door to each other. All of our years at Hogwarts have been spent fighting with each other and glaring at each other. I propose that we stop arguing because we will have to work together this year, not to mention live with each other." said Draco nervously.

"Oh shut up, Malfoy. I agree. I look forward to spending our next years with each other as I presume everything will be just peachy," Hermione said while smiling. She turned around and walked out.

~--~

"Harry! Ron! You'll never guess what just happened!" Hermione said while breathing hard because she had just run down the train.

"What!? What!? Who likes me?" asked Harry curiously.

"No, you dimwit. Draco just proposed that he and I get along this year because we are headboy and headgirl together!" shrilled Hermione.

"WHAT!? Did you agree? I bet you he's trying to pull something over you!" said Ron furiously.

"No, no, no. He was serious. He and I do have to work together a lot this year and he wants to get along. I agreed," peeped out Hermione.

"AH! No way! You did not agree with ferret boy! Hermione, how could you? He's been against all three of us all along. What came over you?" asked Harry while shooting a look to Ron that says, "And we care, why?"

Hermione looked back on the moment and remembered feeling a tingling sensation as she looked into Draco's big bluish gray mysterious eyes that clashed oh-so-well with his blonde hair that was slicked back. She felt happy and alive being with him.

"I…I don't know," said Hermione while backing up slowly to sit down.

~--~

The sorting ceremony and dinner was over. All throughout dinner, Hermione kept staring at Draco, wondering what that feeling had meant. She caught him glance at her, as well, quite a few times but thought nothing of it. She figured he was thinking about how to be nice to her, or how he was going to beat her on the annual OWLs that year.

Hermione had left dinner before Draco had, and found her way to their shared common room. She walked in and found that half of the room was black and green, for Slytherin, and the other half was gold and red, for Gryffindor. Hermione smiled at the fact of being back at Hogwarts, where she felt completely at home.

She'd changed tremendously over the summer. She got extremely depressed because she, Harry, and Ron had grown apart. She sort of figured that they had been using her for her brains, or so that nobody would pick on them and her instead. She came to wearing dark, black clothes with black eyeliner everyday. Her body had developed quite a bit and she didn't feel her usual self.

There was a sharp knock on her door. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh, hello Draco! What can I do for you?"

"Hermione, I need to talk to you. Right now, please. I know it's late…" started Draco but was soon cut off by Hermione.

~--~


	2. Shocked Silly

Flashback: 

There was a sharp knock on her door. She walked to the door and opened it. 

"Oh, hello Draco! What can I do for you?" asked Hermione. 

"Hermione, I need to talk to you. Right now, please. I know it's late…" started Draco but was soon cut off by Hermione. 

~--~

CHAPTER 2: Shocked Silly

Hermione was a little bit suspicious. "What is it? Come in, please. You may have a seat on my bed if you'd like to sit."

Draco walked over to her bed and sat down graciously. Hermione had to admit that she was worried because he looked like he had to say something that he wanted to get out a long time ago.

"Hermione, you probably won't believe me." said Draco quietly.

"Well, you never know until you just say it and I know." replied Hermione.

Draco breathed hard and managed to get a few words out. "I…I mean…you…I just…"

"Draco, it's alright. Just tell me. Did I do something to harm you or anything? I mean, I know we've had our fights over the course of four years but it'll get better now. Everything is fine. Just tell me!"

They were in there 5th year at Hogwarts and it made both of them extremely proud to be head of their classmates.

"When I first met you, I thought you were beautiful. You were demanding and in charge and bloody brilliant, in my opinion. You never seemed to like me though. I figured it was because I was a Slytherin. So, I decided to be mean to you. I thought to myself, _'You could never get her. You're a filthy Slytherin who is meant to worship Voldemort!'  I mean, what I'm trying to say is that I like you. A lot. I don't care if you like me back. And I'm terribly sorry for treating you like living shit for the past four years. I just wanted to get that out of my system before I went insane for staring at you all night at dinner." Draco spat out as if he was in a huge hurry._

Hermione was stunned, amazed, yet confused. "But Draco…"

"Ssh…" said Draco while walking towards her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly and walked out.

Hermione walked slowly over to her bed was terribly confused. 

"How could the most popular boy in school like me? I'm just a stupid girl who is in love with him!" Hermione said while talking aloud. She stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide. "Oh my gosh…I did not just say I was in love with him!"

Hermione gave a small peep and decided she should take a shower because she had been sweating up a storm from being around Draco so much.

~--~

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She thought she was pathetic and didn't see why Draco liked her. She walked out of the bathroom after wrapping a big gold towel around herself, only to find that Draco had let himself back into her room.

"Draco! What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you, again. After seeing you all day and then going without seeing you is really hard." replied Draco.

"Oh. I have something to tell you." said Hermione.

"Go on."

"I like you too." Hermione had never been so blunt about anything in her life before and it felt oddly good.

Draco stood up and walked over to her. He ran his cold, smooth fingertips over her arms. He let his right hand slide up to her neck and kissed her passionately. Hermione was surprised by this but deepened the kiss slowly. Then, they parted unwillingly because both were nervous.

"I guess I should go to bed. Goodnight, Hermione." Draco whispered.

"Goodnight, Draco." Hermione softly whispered back.

~--~

Draco walked out of her room and shut the door quietly. As he stood outside her door, he sighed a breath of relief. He felt amazing. All those years of wanting to just even touch her skin came true that night. He walked to his bedroom which was right across from hers and smiled before entering. He walked in to find a note on his bed.

*Draco,

            Thank you for coming to me and telling me what you said. I'm glad that you did because now I feel better about myself, as I've been quite depressed the past few months. I just hope that this won't ever end.

                        Love,

                    Hermione*

_"She must have sent this right after. Magic is a wonderful thing." thought Draco._

He walked silently outside of his room and entered the huge, gold rimmed bathroom which was shared by Hermione and him. He knew that she had already taken a shower so he took off his clothes and left them on the floor. He walked to the shower and turned the water on and got it. All he could think was of how amazing his kiss with Hermione had been; how soft, slow, and smooth it felt. He knew he wanted her bad but he couldn't let himself fall for a mudblood. Afterall, what would his father say? But then again, he doesn't give a damn about his father. He was just worried of what the effects would be if a lot of people found out and word slowly or even quickly got its way around to Lucius.

~--~

Hermione lay in her bed quietly and changed her clothes with a magic spell. She pulled the covers up and said yet another spell to turn off the lights. She left the curtains open so that the moonlight could shine into her room. She loved the dark. Something about it made her feel safe and humble.

She lay there with her eyes closed recalling the kiss made earlier. Was she dreaming? It felt so real, yet so distant and unrealized.

Her body started sweating…and she felt presence in her room. The temperature inside her body rose up extremely high and she all of the sudden felt sick. She had little droplets of sweat forming on her head and her palms were sweaty. All of the sudden, those cool summer pajamas felt too hot. She ripped her covers off. _"Oh no…" she thought, "It's getting closer!" _Something was creeping towards her slowly. She couldn't see it but she could feel it coming. _"What the hell is that?"_

~--~

(A/N) Sorry that the first two chapters have been so short! I didn't intend them to be that short. The next ones will be much longer and better. Muahaha…it'll take me a few days for the next chapter so you're going to be wondering what it is! LOL! I love you guys!

Blanche Dubois: You'll just have to wait and find out! This chapter is SUCH a cliffhanger. You gave me a brilliant idea for this story. And Thanks!

Kibuti: Thanks. I couldn't determine his eye color from the millions of pictures I have of him. J

Crazyfizzy: Thanks!

Girl X: Thank you for doing that for me! It was late at night and I REALLY appreciate the help. You're awesome girly! J


End file.
